


The Transformative Power of Love

by mandapandabug



Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Dolphin wordplay, Folklore, Iruka Week, Iruka Week 2021, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29974479
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandapandabug/pseuds/mandapandabug
Summary: There's a fable of an aquatic mammal that becomes a beautiful human. So what if Kakashi embellishes this tale to fit his own love life better?
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: Drabble Challenge [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2204703
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	The Transformative Power of Love

**Author's Note:**

> Day two of Iruka week: prompt-Folktale  
> This is part of a Challenge instigated by the great [MagnusTesla](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnusTesla/pseuds/MagnusTesla) to write a dabble a day for Iruka week! How could I not oblige!  
> There is a folktale about river dolphins turning into beautiful women and seducing men from the villages. I just adapted that story for a little dabble! It is a 100 word challenge, but I think I made some sense haha.  
> Disclaimer: I don't own the characters, nor do I make any money from this.

“And then, when the last of the sun's light glinted off the crests of the waves, he saw the creature transform. A man was suddenly on the shore instead of the dolphin.”

“A man?!”

“He was the most beautiful person the fisherman had ever seen. It was love at first sight. It turned out only true love could break the spell.”

“What a silly story Papa!”

“You asked for a romantic bedtime story. I delivered. Now sweet dreams.”

Kakashi softly closed his daughter’s door and turned to see his husband smiling at him.

He couldn’t resist kissing his beautiful dolphin.


End file.
